


Up

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Male Friendship, Peace, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Vin awakens and finds Chris at his bed. A rest after all they had to go through. (Translation, Vin's POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hoch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140526) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Another translation of a (double)drabble of mine :) It can be seen as the last part of a trilogy started by "Afterwards" and continued in "Digging". Hope you like it. Feel free to tell me if something sounds strange, some parts weren't all that easy to translate ;)
> 
> This translation has been online for a couple of months already, so it isn't that new, but I decided to offer it now to BethLange who, I hope, will enjoy this moment of fluff and closeness in the "missing scene" :) 
> 
> And a special mention to mcicioni who already knows (and possesses) the original text, but without who this translation would never have been made, and other fics wouldn't have been written. If you read this, thank you so much <3

A slight movement at the foot of my bed makes me startle. I didn’t realize I fell asleep. I have a look and there’s you. You’re sitting on the floor beside me, fast asleep, your torso half sunken on my legs. You must be completely exhausted. How long have you been here? You should lie down. Properly. 

I move over a little to make room for you. My injured leg objects, but that’s unimportant now. You wake and look at me silently. I see in your warm, brown eyes that you’re really with me now. Not out there, not with yourself only… 

"You awake? Better now?“ 

I make an inviting gesture. It’s you who presently needs rest.  
"Yeah. Come on up.“ 

You hesitate briefly. Then you smile almost imperceptibly, strip off your boots and lay down with me. Shortly after you pass out again. We’ve never been that close to each other before. I feel like we’re the only ones in the world. All the suffering out there, all that happened, is bolted out by the house walls. 

I close my eyes, feel your breath in my face. And perhaps for the first time in my life I’m feeling… complete.


End file.
